Morality and Debauchery
by FiryFluma123
Summary: Extremely AU! "I've always loved you Lily" he said. "Well - you can't James, you and I are not meant to be. You - rich, handsome and me - i'm despicable!" James sighed. I suck at summarys! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

HI everyone,

This is quite an AU fic and if you're one of those people who generally skip the author notes please dont do the same this time. You must read to understand the story.  
Now, everyone is a muggle in this fic and the pureblood and halfblood thing is now the upper class and lower class.

If you're an upper class, you are obviously very rich and have all the oppurtunities in the world open for you.

If you're a lower class, you're poor and even if you have the ability to make it big, people try to deprive you of it.

The upper class and lower class inter marrying is considered a great blunder.

read on!

**_Disclaimer_** - As much as I want to own these characters, they're not mine! :( The plot is mine, though :)

* * *

"Here you go, Mrs. Edwards," said the petite redhead with a smile as she handed over a package to the stout, paunchy lady, "Thank you for visiting us. We hope to see you again."

Mrs. Edwards seemed not to acknowledge the redhead as she snatched the package containing expensive designer clothes from her hand, slammed a couple of hundreds on the counter and turned to leave.

Lily made a face behind her back. If only she had not to deal with such customers' everyday – her life would be so easy. But deal with them she had to, she couldn't help it. She had to deal everyday with fat little ladies who had managed to grab a wealthy husband who was at least twice their age! Of course, the same women had _once _been pretty, with a figure to die for and willing to bed men whose _sons_ had been older than them.

She sighed as another of the regulars came in – Mrs. Calloway – came in. With a forced smile on her face, she welcomed her in.

It was tedious work – attending to attention seeking, dumb, rich women who had nothing to do except for shop. _As if half the clothes even fit them_, thought Lily, flickering a strand of her red hair back. Now, Lily had the most wonderful red hair – it was the only thing that she liked about her appearance. Her hair were not carroty red or even orangishly so, but they were deep, fiery red and they depicted exactly her personality. Strong and fiery. She was probably not one of those girls who would be considered beautiful in the conventional sense of the word – but there was this uniqueness about her – this exoticness that made men gasp. She had the most beautiful almond shaped emerald eyes, which would make any person look into them twice. She could have easily fit into high society, she was pretty and had a flattering figure, but that was exactly what the problem was – she was not rich.

It seemed to Lily that it always came down to how much money one's parents owned. It didn't matter how smart or intelligent they may be, if they were poor then they would remain so. She detested the fact that just because her father was a working class man, he was considered inferior. Her mother – Melinda Evans had once been Melinda Rudolf – a high society girl born into the renowned Rudolf family who were as rich as they were pretty. They owned many factories around the globe. Melinda had been kicked out of society only and had been disowned by her family because she fell in love with one of their employees – Lily's father.

It surprised her how shallow people could be. One moment Melinda was the favourite daughter of the family and the other moment – they disowned her, broke all contact and hadn't spoken to her in over 20 years. Leave alone spoken, they didn't even acknowledge her existence or that of their grandchildren. Lily's mother had been devastated at first, but she had loved her father too much to leave him.

Lily's father always told her that she could get anywhere she wanted if she worked hard enough. And she had, she had worked her ass off, but in vain. They had declined all her applications to college, stating that she'll need recommendation letters if she was to get a scholarship. The tution fees was just so high, she knew she couldn't afford it even if she used all of her families' life's savings. As for the recommendation letters – she had tried, tried very hard to get important men – educationists, industrialists – in short, the rich to get to write one for her. But all of them had dismissed her on coming to know of her status and her parent's names and professions. They didn't want a low class to go to the same schools as their children, and she knew it. The few that had not dismissed her – had made subtle hints and attempted to get her to sleep with them – she had refused. No education was more than her morals, was another of her father's advice to her.

So here she was, in spite of being an intelligent, smart, pretty young girl, she was stuck working at a counter of a famous designer clothing brand, _Nines._

__It was only one of the multiple jobs she worked, apart from babysitting rich society kids on Saturdays and Sundays. Today was to be first day as a bartender for her at a known pub cum club where all the rich hotshots came.

* * *

As Lily smiled at another customer, who returned the smile (it surprised her very much!), she realized that it was getting dark. Her eyes turned automatically to her left hand, when she realized that she had no watch!

"What time is it, Alicia?" Lily asked one of the girls who worked on the jewellary counter.

Alicia glanced at her watch, "Forty five past seven,"

Lily slammed her hand on her forehead. She was late! She had to get to the bar in fifteen minutes.

"It's way past my shift, I'm going to go," she said as she ran to the changing room.

"Oh. Ok, Lily. See you tomorrow." Said Alicia indifferently, as she adjusted her makeup.

Lily struggled to get off the blue dress, her uniform. She pulled out a black dress, which ended just above her knees from her purse. The dress showed more cleavage then she would have liked it too, but there was no time and she was late as it is! "Wear a black dress," the manager had told her. What could she do if that was the only black dress she owned! She dashed out of the changing room, and the store as quickly as she could. The pub was not too far – it was only a block away. She ran.

She could there exactly at eight. The manager, Denise looked at her appearance and then at the clock, "You're just on time."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Untie the hair, girl. Bartenders don't make up _buns." _

Lily rolled her eyes, _but decent lower class girls who worked at Nines did,_ she thought to herself. She let her hair down, and then partially tied it up with the help of a black plain clutch she had in her purse.

"Alright now?" she asked Denise.

"You look hot, girl. I'll be surprised if those men don't want you more than they want their drinks!" Lily blushed. It wasn't often she was commented for being "hot"!

Lily knew that she had been selected for this job because they thought she was pretty and could of course, make drinks. That was exactly what every rich brat wanted to himself, a pretty bartender who he could sleep with and come to see serve drinks every day. But she didn't care anymore if people thought of her in any way, she had far overcome that.

She stepped into the bar, and went behind the counter and sat down. She smiled to the other girl talking on the phone beside her, she was the other bartender. The girl smiled back.

"Just a second" she mouthed.

There were a few people around – couples, pretty girls and handsome guys, some on the dance floor, others sitting and enjoying their drinks or talking, but the main crowd was yet to come. Lily had been told that it was the 18th birthday of a certain Wendy White – whose parents were super duper rich and that the party would consist only of rich, young, hotshot friends of hers. She wondered who all were included in that – she had never met any of these rich kids. A few of the girls came to _Nines, _at times but since the Nines made only evening gowns and other traditional outfits, generally only their mothers came – their fat mothers who liked to turn Lily's life to hell.

"Hi, you're working with me today?" said the girl who had been on the phone earlier – the other bartender, distracting Lily from her thoughts.

"Oh yes. Hello. I'm Lily Evans." Lily said.

The girl was quite attractive, she had chocolate brown eyes which glittered with warmth and brown hair which came up to her shoulders. She was clad in a red dress even shorter than the one Lily sported – it came up to her mid thighs and plunged down her neckline, providing just the precise amount of cleavage – such that it neither seemed too vulgar nor too modest. She was tall, taller than Lily and tanned.

The girl smiled at the obvious nervousness in Lily's voice, "Don't worry, dear. You'll do good. My name is Sheena ."

Lily smiled. "Denise told me you were pretty. I didn't know that you'll be _so_ pretty!"

Lily blushed, "Oh please! You flatter me. I'm not all that great." Sheena laughed, and shook her head, mumbling something to herself which to Lily suspiciously sounded like, _the pretty ones never think so_.

Sheena seemed like a warm person to Lily, just the thought of it calmed her nerved a bit!

"So – uh how are these people?" Lily asked instantly comfortable talking to her fellow bartender.

"Them? Oh..well…let's just say you should keep to making their drinks."

There was a pause. Lily shifted uncomfortably; it seemed to her that Sheena did not have a very good opinion of the rich kids.

"They're that bad?" she asked, weighing each word carefully.

"Well – the girls are, very – you know – abrupt. The guys just want to get you into their beds, so be careful about it."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Sounds delightful!" she snorted.

Sheena gave her an uneasy smile, "You get used to it after a while. Just do what you're here to do" Lily smiled, and drifted to wondering how she was going to deal with those obnoxious people.

She did not have to wonder for long.

* * *

If you want me to update, please review! I really want some constructive criticism please!

REVIEW! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author Note:_** I'm sorry for the late update. I haven't quite decided where the plot will go and hence it took a bit of time to write this chapter up. Hope you enjoy!  
Freakiness and live4dance thanks for those amazing reviews! Do review!

Here you go!

* * *

"Sirius Black! What do you think you're doing?"

Bewildered, Sirius whirled around his cool stance lost for a moment, he heaved a sigh of relief as he saw his dark haired, hazel eyed friend looking at him in utter amazement.

"You scared the shit out of me, mate," he retorted, "Don't you dare do it again!"

James' eyes widened, "Yeah whatever. Obviously my best mate has no manners," he started, "and of course thinks that getting into _my _and trying out _my _clothes is something I should not reprimand him for!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, with black wavy hair which he kept long enough to tie in a ponytail and brown eyes, he was every woman's fantasy.

"I could not find anything to wear," he defended himself. It was James turn to roll his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, and so he just shook his head.

"What! It's Wen's birthday party today!"

James said nothing as he settled down on a plush leather chair, "You're going to go?"

Sirius gave him a look, "Of course, I am," he exclaimed, "And so are you !"

James sighed and shook his head, as he rose to take a file and proceeded to flip through its pages. When he noticed Sirius giving him a blank look, he said, "Not in a mood to party, dude. I have enough things to worry about."

Sirius' blank expression changed into one of astonishment, "A twenty year old young handsome man who doesn't want to go to a party which will be full of hot, sexy, jaw dropping girls!"

James looked up from his file, a slight smile tugging on his lips, "Padfoot, I got stuff to do. You know what my father expects of me."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "That's like the only god damn excuse you ever make!"

James glared at him incredulously and raised his eyebrows, Sirius on noticing his expression immediately jumped to his defense, "Seriously Prongs! Try thinking of some new excuses once in a while."

James' glare did not falter, and to add to effect, he narrowed his eyes, "Not funny, Padfoot."

Sirius let out a sigh of exasperation, "it's no good talking to you. You don't know how to have fun anymore."

"We've grown up now."

Sirius gave him a look, "Yeah, you sure have." There was a pause.

James bent down into his file again, as Sirius stared off lost in thought. "You and me, we used to have a blast at school, but now you've changed so much," he said, his eyes still on the wall.

James slammed the file down on his desk, "You're such a drama queen, Sirius!"

Sirius glanced up to look at James, whose face had now broken into a proper smile.

"We're on then?"

James rolled his eyes and glared at Sirius' outfit, "What am_ I_ supposed to bloody _wea_r when _you're_ in _my_ clothes?"

* * *

The club was packed. Packed with beautiful girls with long legs and beautiful dresses that must have been worth more than all of Lily's life savings put together. Packed with handsome young men, who seemed to be able to charm every girl around them, who were probably heirs to millions and millions of dollars. There they were dancing in their glory while Lily rushed from person to person taking their orders and preparing their drinks She couldn't help but feel a little jealous, more than a few times her eyes would dart longingly towards those girls and she would find herself wishing to be one of them. One of them. It seemed to Lily that being one of them would be the solution to all the problems in the world, having those charming young men court them, having rich daddies and mommies – who made sure that their daughters received the best education. _Education. _The word made her cringe – that was the reason that she was here serving these people just so that she could only be able to pay her tuition fee for college. Her thoughts would occasionally be disturbed by someone demanding a drink or with Sheena saying something to her.

Sheena had told her that the girls would be rude to her – or as she had put it, _abrupt. _She didn't think so, she interacted with no one at all and she found that it was very easy to be ignored by everyone. All she had to do was get them their drinks and smile at them a bit, or not. It wasn't as if they noticed it or anything. Not that she cared, she was here for the money and she was fine with them ignoring her all they wanted – it just made her job easier. It was nearing 10 o'clock and the intensity of her customers had greatly lessened. A few drunks flocked to Sheena, she saw when she glanced at Sheena to see how she was doing. It was then she saw it.

She was tall, elegant, and to put in one word – beautiful. Her hair was pulled up in the form of a complicated little twist and it was deep chocolate brown. Her eyes were blue – a dark inky blue and she was very fair. She was wearing a lilac dress bordered with silver and it brought out her skin beautifully. It came up to her mid thigh and there was subtle slit on the right side. Lily gaped at her – she had come across many pretty girls but this girl was exceptionally gorgeous. Sheena noticed her expression and she couldn't help but smile.

She edged closer to her, and startled Lily when she whispered into her ear, "That Lily, is Wendy White. Our very own birthday girl."

Lily closed her mouth, but said nothing. She interlaced her fingers and said in a low voice, "I didn't think she would be this lovely."

Sheena giggled, as she brought out two wine glasses and served some white wine.

"It's in her genes." She pushed one towards Lily, Lily raised her eyebrows. Sheena nodded absently, as she brought her wine glass to her perfect red lips

"Her bloody rich genes," she sneered. Lily couldn't help being amused a bit at her friend's hostility towards the pretty girl. She shook her head lightly as she too brought the wine glass to her lips.

* * *

It seemed that it was time to cut the cake. _Cake!_ Lily couldn't believe it when Sheena told it to her. What 21 year old cut a cake? Apparently, this one did. She stretched a little, to catch a glimpse of the cake, the crowd was surrounding Wendy now and it was very difficult to see past it. Sheena had told her that it was a chocolate _7 tier cake_. Now, Lily had seen cakes – she had seen big cakes but she had never seen _a 7 tier cake_! How the hell can it possibly be made?

In her curiosity to see Wendy and the cake, she didn't notice a handsome boy with messy dark hair come up to her counter, and stand in front of her, tapping his foot incessantly. "Lily." "Lily!" "LIly!" "LILy!" "LILY!"She realized that Sheena was saying something to her, she turned at Sheena who was frantically pointing behind her with an alarmed look on her face. She turned to see what she was pointing at – and somehow ended up pouring her wine right onto a dark black suit. She drew back in surprise, terrified at what she had done – only to guiltily look up and meet the gaze of the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen – gleaming with anger.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Please review!  
The James- Sirius part didn't come as well as I wanted it o -but I couldn't help it. I tried to rewrite it again , but it seems that I'm bad when it comes to doing humorous stuff. Bear with me :)

Review!


End file.
